the beauty in the stars
by Twins 'n Fandoms
Summary: Nobody sees the beauty in the stars. Zoe does - a few moments before Fate came to take her to the stars herself.


**Heyo! Look who's back from watching dead youtube memes and being in the BABTQFTIM fandom!**

 **Yep, it's Louise, your girl and actually posting for once.**

 **Two things: I LOVE writing in the present tense than past tense but if you see some past tense in here, that's totally my habit. Also, I tweaked things and stuff because it's actually a LOOOONG time since I read the PJO books (** totally Louise, two months since you read the PJO series is a LOOOOOONG time **Hush you creepy voice in my head, it was like, two years since I read Titan's Curse) so sorry if i tweaked stuff.**

 **Also this is gonna be angsty (** obviously, i forgot you're emo now **OMG shut up you CVIMH) because it was the saddest character death I remember** (hehehe, you said like two hours ago that Luke was the saddest **dude you have to shut up). Also it's Zoe-centric.**

* * *

Disclaimer:

"You're dead," Marrione deadpanned from her spot on the screen of Louise's Ipad ("Dude, you totally put that on purpose!" A tiny version of Louise with nerd glasses facepalmed as her other counterpart wearing mlg glasses snickered. "Yeah, I totally did.") as she watched her twin drink coffee. "Yup," Louise replied, yawning as she watched ("Rewatched," the cool Louise muttered as the nerd Louise bounced up and down.") another episode of BABTQFTIM.

"C'mon, don't leave your readers hanging," Marrione huffed.

Louise glanced at the screen. "Oh, whoops. You do it, Mari. Meanawhile, I'll be in the background, squeaking about how I ship Bendy and Cuphead so much."

"So she doesn't own PJO or any characters mentioned below."

"Oh, BTW, the two brain versions are, of course, inspired by the one and only Bendy."

"Don't break the fourth wall."

"Isn't talking to readers technically breaking the fourth wall?"

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

She looks up at the sky, her vision blurring and flickering and she hears her mistress speaking dejectedly. She hates seeing her mistress and her best friend's voice, Artemis, wobbly and stripped of all it's dignity, only filled with soulful wistfulness.

Then she sees a tiny tear form on Artemis' blurry face, her face crumpling a little, not noticeable but Artemis IS her best friend, sister and mistress for two thousand years so when Zoe sees her sobbing for her, her wall broken apart, her shields torn down because of her, Zoe realizes too late that she was dead. But she was alive. Or she was probably hanging in the void between life and death. She wasn't sure.

But it hurt to see her mistress sobbing for her, she wasn't aware of the words that quietly and wobbly rolled off her sister's tongue in Ancient Greek, only trying to focus her vision.

Her vision miraculously clears for a moment to see Percy Jackson, a boy that proved he was unlike any man she knew, Annabeth Chase, the girl that all of them tried to save and got Hade's daughter killed, she quietly snarls, Thalia Grace looking at the crystal clear blue sea for a sign of a body recently thrown down, the girl she tried to save from the heartless, empty and vengeful void called love, and her mistress.

"I-I am honored to be your huntress," Zoe begins and is cut off with a fit of hacking coughs as Artemis slowly rocked her. "I-I am glad to have served for two thousand years, my lady."

She gasps for breath, aware of the blood she coughed up splattered over her lady's silver clothes. She knows this; she knows nothing can last forever; she knows everything gradually fades; she knows that she's going to die.

Her body stubbornly refuses to move. Instead, her eyes loll up to the sky, filled the same stars that she used to look up to two thousand years ago, long before she faced a boy, a mere boy, and before she joined the Hunt.

"Stars." She whispers, like a final promise, like an ending to her own long story that had to be stopped. "I can see the tears again, my lady,"

She hates seeing a final tear trickle down Artemis's cheek. "Yes, my brave one," she gently says and Zoe hates hearing the inaudible crack in her voice. "They are beautiful tonight."

Zoe agrees. She thinks the stars are beautiful, for seeing thousands and thousands of yells of pain or blood scattered over the centuries and still being able to shine in the darkness as a hope of many generations to look up and feel hope.

"Stars," she remembers herself repeating the word, she remembers Artemis's eyes filling up with tears, she couldn't bear to look so she forces herself to close her eyes -

She remembers seeing the beauty in the stars, but she knows she's already gone.

* * *

 **Just some quick notes, guys.**

 **Expect a new and a very very very long fic next time I post.**

 **I'm in the making of a hunger games!au where it's around Reyna.**

 **The revolution fails (I never seen anyone do this so I'm curious and since it's been so long since I read Mockingjay, it'll probably won't be that accurate (I do remember the main events), District 13 is actually bombed by the Capitol and Katniss is excuted. Lupa is a leader of a shooting squad, and she arranges the few people that escaped including Reyna to become Camp Jupiter (since lupa liked mythology). The people continue to live a normal life in their respective districts then suddenly Reyna is picked for district 1's tribute and so is Jason from district 5, annabeth from district 3, percy from 4, frank from 10, piper from 8, hazel from 2 and leo from 12. They recognize each other since they're part of the shooting squads that Lupa and Chiron built (i'm so horribly cliche).**

 **(i forgot to mention it the story starts with hylla taken away when she goes for help since reyna is trapped underneath the wreckage from the bombings) so she's surprized when she sees hylla as her stylist. hylla admits that she was taken in by circe but circe is dead from the bombing in the capitol but she survives. then CD (Camp Demi-gods because lupa and chiron unite at some point) holds a meeting to get out (yeah, they're tweaking the force field so the others can escape into the woods, not original at this point). then tada, the hunger games start.**

 **it's jeyna and what happened with capitalization? I don't know at this point.**

 **Hope I don't blow your minds away with those huge blocks of text.**

 **R &R! Thank you guys for stickin' around! :)**

~ _Marrione_ & **Louise**


End file.
